Nerui Kawarimi
Allgemeines Name: Nerui Kawarimi Herkunft: Amegakure Meister: Yuudachi Rang: Genin Fähigkeit: Suiton und Hoozuki Hiden Aussehen: Kane Besonderes: Ist von den Amekage Kandachi Kawarimi der Sohn Charakter: Liebt viel Blut, Mag das schwimmen, hasst es Befehlen zu befolgen Jutsus E Rang * Kann sich komplett in Wasser verwandeln und dies nach belieben Erzeugen. * Mizu Senbon: Wenn man was zum trinken dabei hat kann man aus seinen Mund Nadeln spucken die aus Wasser bestehen und wenn sie wem treffen ist es so als würde dich wer mit normalen Abschießen, sie lösen sich nach den Aufprall wieder in Wasser auf * Suishü Gourgon: Der Anwender braucht dafür viel Wasser, er formt daraus ne Schlange und die versucht den Gegner zu beißen, leichte Schnittwunde * Go Pirania: Der Anwender muss dafür mindestens nen Teich haben, er erschafft 5 Piranhas die den Gegner beißen und somit tiefe Wunden beifügen * Omizurappa: Man spuckt nen Wasserstrahl aus den Mund der aber nur leicht ist und dient dazu Wasserflächen zu erschaffen oder Feuer zu kontern, löschen. * Kirigakure no Jutsu: Es fangt an zu reden D Rang * Sensatsu Suishö: Wasser steigt in die Luft und wird aus 1000 Nadeln auf den Gegner gefeuert. * Baku Suishö: Wasser kann nun von alleine erzeugt werden indem man das raus spuckt, Seen können mit der Menge gefüllt werden * Goshokuzame: 5 Wasserhaie entstehen * Mizu Kamikiri: Wasserschnittwellen, muss man davor erschaffen mit einer Wellenhandbewegung * Suijinheki: Wasserbarriere entsteht rund um den Anwender, alle bis B Rang Jutsus werden aufgehalten, Katon bis A und Doton nur bis C * Suiködan no Jutsu: Riesenwasserhai entsteht * Suriyudan: Wasserdrachenbombe * Haran Banshö: Wenn ein Berg oder ne Erhöhung dort ist kann ein Wasserfall entstehen * Daihodan: Wasserstrahl der den Gegner wegschleudert. * Nensuikai: Man wirft Wasserscheiben auf den Gegner die kleben bleiben * Rekku Suigeku: Wasserspeere wird aus den Boden gespuckt C Rang * Daibakufu no Jutsu: Riesenwasserwelle * Mizu Bunshin Daibökha: Wasserdoppelgänger oder Tiere können nun explodieren * Mugensame: 15 Haie werden erschaffen * Mizuhenki: Wassermauer die alles bis Rang A aufhaltet, Doton nur bis B und Katon bis S B Rang * Kibakühö: Seifenblasen die explodieren können. * Kirisame: Ein Regen entsteht der Chakra entzieht. Nin Jutsus nützen fast nixx mehr außer Element Holz! * Mizuame Teppö: Eine Riesenkleberwelle wird aus den Mund gespuckt. * Suidahna: Ein sehr sehr effektiver und großer scharfer Wasserstrahl A Rang * Surio Same Oroi no Jutsu: Wassergefängnis das den Gegner verfolgt, ist so Groß wie ein See, in den Wasser kann man nicht lange Atmen. * Daiködan no Jutsu: ein sehr großer Hai der hin und her schwimmt und per Berührung Chakra entzieht und dadurch größer wird. S Rang * Jöki Boi: Ein Kindsdoppelgänger ensteht der sich sehr schnell bewegt und nach ner Zeit immer und immer wieder explodiert da Hitze innen entsteht und dadurch wird der Doppelgänger immer größer * Mizukagami no Jutsu: Ein komplettes Spiegelbild erscheint das den selben Angriff ausführt. * Watherpistol: Wasserpistole wie eine echte Waffe nur noch schneller Geschichte In ihn liegt die ganze Hoffnung, sein Vater will das er sein Nachfolger wird, er selbst will eigentlich nur Kämpfen, dennoch musste er einen Team zugeordnet werden und ist jetzt hier. Kategorie:Amegakure Kategorie:Naruto RPG Charaktere Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Genin Kategorie:Suiton Kategorie:Hoozuki Hiden Kategorie:Team 2 Kategorie:Charakter